Sand and blood
by DawnAngel14
Summary: A sweet, beautiful sand princess and a deadly, strong doctor. Vivi and Law. This should be interesting. For the "1sentence" lj community. Enjoy!


**Title**: Sand and blood

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Law Trafalgar x Vivi Nefertari

**Theme** **set**: Gamma

**Rating**: PG

**Warning[s]**: Crack couple, violence (mainy because writing Law as a bit of a psycho seems fun to me for some reason), cussing... AU?

**Notes**: I seem to have gone crazy. Yeah, I don't know how I came up with this couple either, but I liked it. I like making random couples XD Next thing you know I might surprise you with a CobyxTashigi or AcexHancock or something crazier like that XD I love this challenge, this is the third one I take it with OP. This community totally needs more OP fans though... enjoy!

* * *

><p>#01 - Ring<p>

Vivi, for obvious reasons, was no stranger to jewelry, yet as she glanced towards the ring on her finger right now, she wondered how didn't she notice before that the importance isn't the value of the jewel but of the intention with which it was given; and for once, she was sure that pirate's intentions were good ones.

#02 - Hero

He wasn't a hero like Luffy, but wasn't a villain like Crocodile either, Law was a completely different pirate from the ones Vivi had met in the past; but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing...

#03 - Memory

She could still clearly remember the first time she met him, she was doing an undercover mission for Baroque Works at some random island with Mr. Nine; Law had seen through her disguise in a matter of seconds, and whispered to her with a grin "you should leave now, it pains me to murder pretty girls for no reason... but it's not like I can't do it".

#04 - Box

How did that box get to him, Law would never know, it was just there according to Bepo; when he opened it and found the hat he had lent to Vivi during his stay at Arabasta he just smirked, his crew didn't understand why though.

#05 - Run

Vivi tried to run, but Law quickly caught up with her, and with his hands crossed in front of his chest he casted her a questioning glance "do you prefer to die swiftly or do you have a good explanation for infiltrating my submarine, princess?"

#06 - Hurricane

The weather in the Grand Line was treacherous and unpredictable, and as Law observed the hurricane strike from a window he was for once glad Vivi's ship had took them in; he wouldn't ever say it aloud or even think about it again though.

#07 - Wings

"So, you've got to choices, dear princess; either you die here, slowly and painfully of course, or you can sprout wings and fly back to your castle... your choice."

#08 - Cold

Law was a cold person, of that much she was sure, but she could remember his look during that operation, he was having fun in his own way but... he was concerned for the victim, he made everything possible to save that person's life, he showed her that he was human; and at that thought, Vivi couldn't help but smile, even cold-hearted people had a little warm in their hearts after all.

#09 - Red

"What's your favorite color, Law-san?" "red" "why?" "I don't know, I guess because blood's red and I see blood a lot..."

#10 - Drink

Vivi wasn't much of a drinker, and neither was Law, but when the Heart Pirates stopped at an island for supplies, the two of them found their way to a bar where they had a drink, a little talk with the bartender, a random man touched Vivi's butt, Law decapitated him and played with his head before tossing it to a bin like he was playing basketball... you know, the usual stuff... Vivi was beginning to get used to this, and she liked it.

#11 - Midnight

She was still up that late, past midnight, yet he couldn't help but question herself if she had done the right thing abandoning her homeland to pursue her dream of exploring the world; when she glanced towards where Law was resting using Bepo's stomach as a pillow, a sweet smile appeared on her lips "yeah, I think I did the right thing this time."

#12 - Temptation

Law scanned the woman up and down, eyeing each one of her remarkable features, then he just chuckled, turned around and left; temptation was stupid when he had a hot arabastian princess all for himself awaiting him.

#13 - View

She wondered for a moment if Law had eyes everywhere, it just wasn't possible that whenever she wanted to grab something from the fridge he just happened to casually be next to it!

#14 - Music

The captain and doctor granted her a deadly glare, "keep singing and it might be the last thing you do."

#15 - Silk

It was early in the morning and she was sleepy, Vivi had grabbed the first item of clothing her fingers touched and -upon recognizing the arabastian silk-made cloth- she quickly dressed with it; if she had known it was actually Law's sweater she would've probably looked at herself in the mirror before entering the submarine's kitchen.

#16 - Cover

As Vivi covered herself with the sheets provided by the pirates, she briefly thought about how the Heart Pirates captain was so different from the Straw Hat Pirates' captain... he was taller and smarter and so handsome and... "ok, I need to sleep now; urgently" she decided.

#17 - Promise

"_Father, I'm sorry to say that I'm not coming back now... but I will, someday, I promise I will return... I will return once my dream is fulfilled; but you don't need to worry, right now I'm with a pirate who protected my life and -even if he seemed dangerous- he's so nice when you get to know him, with the people he loves... his name is Trafa-_" "don't include my name in that letter, Vivi"

#18 - Dream

Vivi's dream had always been to grow up and become an excellent ruler for her people, but the Straw Hat pirates allowed her to discover another dream of hers, to explore the outside world she had witnessed briefly on her journey with them; Law offered her that chance, and this time she didn't hesitate... which was a good thing, because if she had he would've probably walked away, and sure as hell she didn't want that.

#19 - Candle

As Law turned off the candle, therefore getting rid of the only source of ilumination in the room, a teasing smirk crossed his lips, and he muttered "it's rude to sneak on people, Vivi, you can just knock the door."

#20 - Talent

"Hasn't anyone told you that you have a bizarre talent for murdering people, Law-san?" "no, but I'm flattered that you're the first one, thanks."

#21 - Silence

Law seemed to enjoy silence more than talking, as he was a silent person himself, but he didn't seem to mind Vivi's presence as he observed the calm, silent night...

#22 - Journey

Vivi's journey hadn't started exactly as she had planned it, but something about Law convinced her it was the right thing... maybe it was his grin, maybe his expressions, maybe his coldness, maybe his overall crazyness, who knows...

#23 - Fire

Law cursed his bad luck silently, he just _had_ to be the only one with her... he rested a hand on Vivi's shoulder as the young woman observed the palace of Alubarna being burnt down by furious flames, her eyes unable to move, her expression unreadable, even for him; "Vivi, if you want to survive, just stop complaining and follow me, ok?"

#24 - Strength

Vivi wasn't the strongest person around, he knew that much, but her loyalty and her passion made her one of the most appealing options for crewmember... actually, forget her loyalty...

#25 - Mask

"Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, and the masked man is supposed to be Usopp... but who's this black-haired guy with the enormous bounty?" asked Kohza one day as he inspected the wanted posters in the princess' room; she just replied with a small blush and proceeded to narrate her first encounter with the charming -and dangerous- doctor.

#26 - Ice

Her look rested on Law's calm, serene expression, but she knew better now, he was analyzing her, thinking about a million things she might never guess, keeping his distance from her... he was cold as ice; he glanced towards Vivi, watching her figure, her well-formed body... she was hot as fire.

#27 - Fall

"Don't you ever have those dreams where you're just falling down a cliff and you wake up when you're about to hit the ground, Law-san?" "Nah... I'm usually the guy who throws the people down the cliff in my dreams."

#28 - Forgotten

"No, I haven't forgotten you birthday... I... um..." and with a smile, Vivi whispered something to his ear no one catched which made Law smirk and he muttered in response "oh, you don't know what you just got yourself into."

#29 - Dance

"Come on, Law-san, come and dance, join the party!" "Vivi, if you make me dance I'll cut that stupid duck of yours in so many pieces you'll need a magnifying glass yo find them."

#30 - Body

As a young princess, she had always found body odour -particularly men- extremely disgusting; how did Law's B.O. attract her so much was still something she didn't quite comprehend.

#31 - Sacred

Nakamas were sacred, but Vivi didn't think that losing Law as a nakama would bother her much if he rose to the category of 'lover'...

#32 - Farewells

"Don't go raising that X for farewell, it's cliché" commented Law before giving her a direct kiss on the lips.

#33 - World

"Even if the world stops spinning, I will not leave you, I lo-" "yeah, yeah, I love you too, ok, now help me get this submarine down before the marines catches up with us and murders us all, will you?"

#34 - Formal

Vivi looked up and down, Law really did look attractive in that formal suit but... she took a few steps, got rid of his coat and placed his precious hat on top of his black hair, "now you look more like you... I wouldn't like you to change."

#35 - Fever

"This is gonna be a fun operation" mumbled Law with a big grin across his face; Vivi's eyes widened "I just have a fever, no need for bloody operations!"

#36 - Laugh

A long, sarcastic laugh abandoned Law's lips as Vivi's face reddened in embarrasment... but not in anger, she couldn't be angry after hearing Law laugh for the first time.

#37 - Lies

"Have you ever told a very serious lie?" "yeah, I once told a patient he wouldn't suffer during the operation... as from them, I stopped lying at work."

#38 - Forever

Vivi knew that someday, somehow, she was meant to return to Arabasta, to the life of a princess who rules her kingdom fairly; she knew the journey with Law wouldn't last forever, it wasn't eternal, but she meant to push those thoughts aside and enjoy it as much as it was possible while it lasted.

#39 - Overwhelmed

She still couldn't believe him, she had always dreamt of a perfect, romantic love declaration, but this guy just had to come up to her, give her a teasing grin, and quickly say "I like you, wanna make out?"; his bluntness and straightforwardness both overwhelmed and surprised her.

#40 - Whisper

She just wanted him to whisper her name in the dark, as his body kept closer to her, but not only did she need physical contact, she needed him to say her name... so she didn't felt like Law had forgotten her; "I haven't forgotten you, Vivi" whispered Law as if he could read her mind.

#41 - Wait

Vivi waited, and waited, and waited, but he didn't show up; yet just when she was about to leave, two guys approached her in an attempt of taking her with them for 'some fun', and of course that was the moment he chose to show up; Law snapped his fingers and soon had a head on each hand.

#42 - Talk

"And I also have a childhood best friend who always looks out for me, and then there's the duck, Car-" she caught sight of Law's threatening glare "I'm just going to stop talking now, good night!"

#43 - Search

"It's not here!" she screamed, desperate, turning her whole bedroom upside down; until Igaram later found the white hat that used to belong to that pirate she didn't calm down.

#44 - Hope

His only hope used to be that he got first to Raftel, before anybody else... but after a visit to the capital city of Arabasta, he also hoped a certain arabastian princess hadn't forgotten his name.

#45 - Eclipse

"An eclipse can't be appreciated under the sea" said Vivi, trying to convince him; it proved useless, no matter who romantic it might be, Law was not going to pull up the damn submarine to the surface just to see a stupid eclipse!

#46 - Gravity

As it had been predicted, gravity could be a bit evil sometimes, or so it seemed as Law fell on top of the younger girl and, inevitably, on her soft lips...

#47 - Highway

"You're way to high" commented Law as he and Vivi dragged together a drugged Bepo from the marine base where it had been captured; "I'm not highway!" he retorted, and Vivi had a hard time supressing a chuckle.

#48 - Unknown

Ah, love was mysterious, as a journey to the unknown; Law couldn't think of a better woman to join him on his journey than the one that was already joining him to Raftel...

#49 - Lock

"We need to start locking that door" decided Vivi as Penguin mumbled an unaudible excuse and left the captain's room.

#50 - Breathe

"Good, you're breathing" observed Law; Vivi sighed furious, that was not something a doctor was supposed to tell a patient who had just gone through such a complex surgery!


End file.
